My Immortal
by PhantomOfLife
Summary: Elsa Winters a normal teenage girl suffering from depression and suicidal thoughts. Jack Frost an average high school popular boy who notices the and tries to help. Anna is one of the instigators who help bring pain to her sister. What happens when Elsa can't take it anymore? Will Jack be able to save her before it's too late? Or will she become one of the fallen ones.?
1. Chapter 1

Everything wrong

I walk with my head down. Hiding. Surviving from day to day. I bump into someone accidentally.

"Watch it stupid ice whore."

Of course it just had to be Toothianna. The most popular bitch in all of Immagination High. She was a skinny twig with her brown pixie cut and medium decent sized breasts and curvy body.

"Sorry."

"Ya right you did that on purpose bitch." And with that she walked away. Today that was one of the better encounters with Toothianna. Normally she would smack me and continue with verbal abuse. Thank god!

I'm heading home with people looking at me. A lanky teen of 5'5 dressed in all dark colours and a platinum blonde braid over my shoulder. My name is Elsa Winters. And I don't fit in anywhere. I get harassed and beat up a school and at home my sister - my only family- verbally abuses me. The only place I belong is 6 feet under. The only thing that keeps me going is the hope that one day they might seem the good in me and I might have a chance at being a normal person.

I walk up my driveway and see a red four door Honda Sedan. Anna is home. I have to prepare myself.

...5

I put the key in the lock.

...4

I turn the handle of the door.

...3

I push the door open.

...2

I take my shoes off and put them by the door.

...1

I walk through the front vestibule and there is Anna sitting on the couch watching TV. She sees I'm home and glares at me.

"Guess you didn't die today. What a pity. Oh well I'm just gonna have to wait then."

It may seem like Anna is the oldest but she's not she is the youngest. And she can't wait for the day I die. When that happens I can only imagine the gigantic party that she will throw in honour of my death.

"I'm sorry I'll try harder next time. "

"Whatever bitch. You can go die in a hole for all I give a shit."

"Ya I bet."

"I hate you so much you know that right? Can't wait for you to die."

I can't handle anymore so I go upstairs to my room and lock myself in there for the night.

When I put my bag on the floor I go to my bathroom and take a shower. In the shower I take my razor and drag it across my pale skin. I watch the blood pool on my arm and run down my it. I lean my head up and let the hot water wash away the blood. I make more cuts up and down my arm until I'm satisfied with myself and I don't feel the pain anymore.

I shut the water off and wrap myself in my towel I get bandages out of my mirror on the wall. Wrap them over my cuts and watch as the white is discoloured into a deep red. I dry my platinum blonde hair them go into my room and put on a long sleeved black shirt and black sweatpants.

I have no homework so I climb into bed and turn on the TV. There's a commercial for the suicide hotline. I turn switch the channel and see that on the news someone got shot and another committed suicide in their home. Another was of a lost dog that was found. Another of a church that held a spaghetti dinner and invited the community to come. Then there was the weather that held temps of 75°-80°.

Shit. Now I my hoodies to hide my bandages. I guess I'll have to start my bracelets to hide my work.

I turn the channel to comedy central, the show that was on was South Park. It made me laugh a little bit. I looked at my phone and that it 11pm. I have school in morning so I should get to sleep.

I get up to turn my light off and see my razor in shower. Sitting there until I use it again. I shake head turn off the light, crawl into bed pull the covers up and I go to sleep.

I have the same dream I have every night.

*Dream*

I'm walking down the hall in my house wearing a lovely light blue dress. I turn into my room and see a noose hanging from my ceiling. I get up on a chair and put my head through the hole in the circle. I slip my razor from the sleeve of the dress and cut really deep that blood started flowing very fast. Then Anna comes barging in pleading me not to do it and then there is this boy who comes in and states the same statements.

He has snow white coloured hair and ice blue eyes. He walks up to me and kisses me which I return.

That's it ends because I wake up to hear loud moaning and erotic screaming. Dammit! It's Anna and her boyfriend Hans. I can hear Anna yelling for him to go faster and harder and the bed hitting the wall repeatedly.

I do wish she would get a better boyfriend but she won't so what am I to do. I roll over and go back to sleep.


	2. Sisterly Make-up?

I really hate mornings. At least it is friday and I don't have anything to do this weekend which means I'm locked in my room all weekend avoiding Anna.

I go into my bathroom brush my teeth and hair. Rebraid my hair over my shoulder and go back into my room to change. I put on a black pair of skinny jeans a grey shirt and a black hoodie that hides my face.

I go downstairs and hear Anna in the kitchen eating breakfast. I'm not very hungry so I put my shoes on and head out the door before Anna notices I'm there.

I walk down the street with my head down. Thinking. Hoping that today will go better than yesterday. I see a white car ahead of me. Its a white mustang convertable. I don't recognize it so I don't worry about it knowing that it will just become the car of one of the people who make my life a living hell.

I get to school at 7:45. With 20 minutes before the bell rings I walk into the building and to my locker. A note falls out.

Elsa,

You are the biggest whore I've ever laid my eyes on. I hope you choke on dick and die. How dare you bump into Toothianna yesterday and not say sorry! If I were you I would do everyone a favour and kill yourself. Nobody likes you anyway. Next time I hear you did something to my friend I'm going to beat your motherfucking ass!

Best wishes,

Belle

Well so much for a decent day.

RING!

There's the bell time for homeroom. I get my stuff from my locker and head to homeroom throwing the note out on the way. I get there and I see everyone out of their seats and watching Gaston and Aladdin fight over who's better at something. I took no interest and sat in the back of the room. Jasmine and Belle walk into the room to break up their boyfriends and that was the end of the drama in homeroom. I kept getting dirty looks from Belle and her little circle of friends that just happened to include Toothianna.

RING!

That was the end of homeroom. On to Geometry.

I get there and Mr. Callahan was sitting in the front of the room with a teaching task for us to complete. I like math but not the people in the class. Anna and Hans are in this class and I see them all the time gropping each others privates in the middle of class. Its disgusting. We were learning SOHCAHTOA. Or sin, cos, and tan. I found it fairly simple and finished 20 minutes before class ended.

"Very nice Elsa! I'm very impressed!" said Callahan and he gave me a smile. Probably the only one that I'll get all day.

"Thanks Mr. Callahan."

For the rest of class I read Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. (A/N: For my readers who are fellow Potterheads. I'm a Slytherin and Deathly Hallows is my fave book and movies of the entire series! Ok I'm done now!) I got a few weird glances but otherwise geometry was painless today.

RING!

Damn! Time for gym.

I walk through the halls and everyone bumps into me as if I'm not even there. At first it would bother me but now I don't even feel it. In my eyes its just how life is. You get pushed and shoved but you just keep moving forward not looking back. You don't worry about what happened in the past. At least thats what I try to do, but sometimes its very hard to do.

I get to gym and we have a substitute teacher so I go up on the highest part of the bleachers and put out my book once again. I've read this book so many times its almost impossible. My favourite part is when Harry plays dead and everyone thinks he's dead. Ginny starts crying and Voldemort is boasting about killing him. But then out of no where Harry pops up and he isn't dead. The part that gets me everytime though is when Harry is looking at Snape's memories in the pensive. That part makes me cry everytime whether in the book or in the movie.

I look up to see the althetic ones like Merida and Astrid playing basketball and volleyball.

Gym goes by fairly quickly and before I know it I have to go to World History Cultures. The teacher Dr. Tennant (A/N: Doctor Who fans anyone?) is very good and he always keeps class interesting. Right now we are reading about the Holocaust and writing an essay. God I hate essays. The questions are always so confusing and dumb that I can never answer them. But he was nice enough to give us an intro paragragh so I got my rough draft half finished by the time lunch came around. I dreaded lunch everyday. Not because I sit alone but because thats when everyone finds time to harrass me. What really hurts is the Anna is usually the one to start it. I get my lunch but I'm not particlarly hungry even thought the last time I ate was yesterday at lunch.

I see Anna making he way over here with a scowl on her face.

"I saw that you left this morning without even having breakfast with me. What a pity."

Sometimes I compare Anna to Umbridge she would play a very good Umbridge.

"Sorry I wasn't hungry."

"Ouch! That hurts! I made breakfast and everthing but you don't even have enough courtesy to come join me. How rude." she stated with a fake sad expression on her face. "You know I heard that you had a run in with Toothianna yesterday."

"Ya so what?"

"So what? So what! She was very upset that you bumped into her and didn't even apologize. Now thats not the Elsa I know. Oh wait I don't even want to be related to you! All you do is hide in your room! What are you afraid of me or something? Oh big sissy is scared of little sissy!"

"Anna please go away."

"No because you want to be a bitch and purposely hurt my friends. I hate you Elsa!"

She looked around and saw that she had gathered the attention of a few people.

"We will continue this conversation at home. Ice bitch." And she left.

Thank god she didn't hit me or anything. But now I don't want to go home. I'm afraid of how she is going to end this 'conversation'.

Lunch ended and I went back to History where I finished my rough draft and turned it in.

"Thanks! Elsa right?"

"That would be correct Sir."

"May I ask you a personal question?"

"Ya sure. What is it?" Nobody asks me questions let alone personal ones.

"I noticed that you have very good marks but not many friends. Why is that?"

Wow. This guy just jumps right into it doesn't he?

"Well I don't think many people like me that much Sir. I mean I used to have friends but people are overrated I believe. My only true friends are books. Books are a very powerful weapon to arm yourself with."

"Very right you are Miss. Elsa. Books are very powerful friends they can take you anywhere in this universe in just a few words and words are even stronger than books. But where you're worng is your mindset that people are overrated. If you just took the time to get to know some people with the same interests as yourself then you will find that people can be very beautful indeed."

"Well thank you Sir I will keep your words in mind."

"No problem Elsa and may I just say your essay is fantastic!"

"Thank you Sir!" And I blushed when he started complimenting me.

"Awe! Elsa has a crush on Dr. Tennant! Just wait until everyone hears about this!"

Shit! It was the schools gossip queen. Every school has one and for Fantasy High ours was Ariel Voice. Damnit! this was going to be all over the school by the time class is over, which was 5 minutes.

"Now that is inappropriate for a student to have a crush on a teacher and vice versa. Now why do't you stop gossping for 5minutes and do something your Holocaust essay." Dr. Tennant took charge of the situation and Iwas grateful that the teasing had stopped for a little bit.

RING!

Time for the last class of the day. Spanish. I like Spanish its not to hard but not easy either. I walk into Ms. Cortez's room

"Buenos tardes clase!"

"Buenos tardes Ms. Cortez!" The whole class said with no emphasism whatsoever.

"Ok take out your Do Now books and copy down the words that I'm going to put on the progector and copy them 3 more times."

We had to copy down words for places. And for me it didn't take very long and so I'm left sitting there for a long time before we get our Do Nows checked and passed up to the front.

"Today we will be reviewing your colours and numbers that we learned in the begininng of the year. Don't want you forgeting now do we?"

Class goes by very fast reviewing easy stuff such as colours and numbers that I mastered in the beginning of the year. And before I knew it...

RING!

Oh no. It was the dismissal bell! I would normally stormed out of this hellhole but today I wanted to take as much time as I possibly could getting home.

But my luck didn't let the walk home last long enough. I put my key in the lock turn the knob and step in the door. I close the door, take my shoe off by the door and begin looking around for Anna. I know she's home because I saw her car in the driveway.

I look into the living room. She's not there. I go a little bit look into the dining room which we never use. She's not there either. The last place to look would be the kitchen. I go into the kitchen and there she was sitting at the glass table with two glasses of water sitting on it.

She looks up when she hears me entre the room.

"Go on sit down."

Alright if I was scared before I'm downright terrified. I pull out the chair across from her and sit down nervously.

"Now you are probably wondering why I have done this. Yes?"

I nod yes.

"I want to know why."

"What to know what?"

"I want to know why you are so cold and distant to everyone including me? I don't remember doing anything to deserve this treatment."

What am I supposed to say 'Oh when Mom and Dad died they made me promise to take care of you. That I love you so much and it hurts when you tell me to go die in the very gruesome way possible.'

"Well I'm waiting."

Well I guess what I just came up with in my head will have to do.

I take a deep breath. Here goes nothing. "You remember when Mom and Dad died?"

"Ya what about it?"

"Well before they died they made me promise that if anything happened to them that I would take care of you. Anna I love you very very much. And we only have each other so when you tell me that I should go die in the most gruesome way possible it hurts. It hurts like you wouldn't believe. If you take anything away from this conversation let it be that I love you very much and that Mom and Dad loved you very much."

I just watched her for a second. She just stared at me with a shocked and unbelieving expression.

"Can I think about what you just said and get back to you because this is too much to take in?"

"Ya sure go ahead. Take as much time as you need."

"Thanks."

Anna stood up took her glass of water and went to her room to think. I took my own glass to my room and set my bookbag on the floor. Today wasn't so bad, it was actually pretty good. I didn't get hit. I was called a few names but I can handle it. I took my bandages off and stepped into the shower. I didn't even touch my razor for the first time in a long time. It felt very nice not to hurt myself to relieve pain.

I got out of the shower dryed my hair and braided it once again. I went downstairs in a pair of black sweatpants and a white shirt. I went into the living room and sat down turned on the TV to the news and watched it for a little bit before Anna came in and sat down next to me. She just sat there for the longest time not speaking just staring at her lap.

"Elsa."

"Ya?"

"I'm sorry." She said and as soon as she said that she started crying."I'm sorry Elsa. I'm so so sorry." Her voice was cracking badly."I have treated you like a piece of shit. I said that I wanted you to die. I never even thought about how it would have made you feel. I feel like the shittyest sister ever." Anna was near hysiartics now." I love you too Elsa and now that I've thought about this really hard I hate how I've been treating you..."

I cut her off by giving her a hug and consoling her. After she was done crying she looked up at me and smiled. And for the first time in forever I smiled back.

That night we made dinner together and ate like we did before our parents died. And that night we slept in the same bed like we did as kids.

That night I had a different dream than the one I usually have.

*DREAM*

I'm walking up the stairs in my house and there are candles everywhere. I pass the mirror on the wall and I look older than I am now. I continue down the hall to my room where the candles lead me too and there on my bed was the white haired boy from my other dream he got up with a bouquet of roses in his hand. He handed them to me I smelled them as he got down on one knee.

"Elsa, will you marry me?"

I never got an answer because Anna's alarm started going off.

(A/N: Finally finished with chapter 2. I hope to make all the chapters long ones. I put a whole bunch of references in here. I hope to introduce Jack in this next chapter because I already sorta metioned him. Thank you for the review please keep them coming if you have any opinions on the chapter. Thanks for reading and I hope to update again very soon!)


	3. Day of the Dread

(A/N: Hey messed up last chapter saying that it was Friday, I meant for it to be Thursday last chapter so this chapter is Friday. Sorry if I confused anybody because I confused myself. Anyway we are going to be introduced to Jack in this chapter. Have fun reading!)

Day of the dread

*PREVIOUSLY*

"Elsa, will you marry me?

I never go an answer because Anna's alarm woke me up.

I got up walked out of Anna's room and into mine. I then took a shower put my hair in a high ponytail put bandages on the cuts I made the other day. I then went to go put on clothes. i put on a white Aeropostale shirt and black jeans with a light blue Aeropostale sweater.

I grab my backpack and head downstairs to have breakfast. Surprisingly I'm hungry, and I'm never hungry in the mornings. Anna is already down in the kitchen making pancakes and bacon.

"Morning Elsa."

"Morning Anna."

"Did you sleep well?"

"The best I have in a long time. How about you?"

"It was weird sleeping without Hans next to me but I slept ok."

Not sure what to make of that but whatever.

"That's good."

She had finished making breakfast so we sat down and ate together. After we finished we put our plates in the sink and headed for the door. I put my black converse on and she put her pink flats on.

"Would you like ride to school?"

"Ya sure that would be great."

I turned around and headed for her car but I didn't see the look on her face. It was one that she would give right before something bad happened.

The drive to school was uneventful. Anna put on some top 40 shit and I blocked it out the best I could. I listen to things like Linkin Park and Breaking Benjamin.

We get to school and she pulls into a parking spot. We grab our bookbags from the backseat and head for the front doors.

"I'll see you later Sissy." She said in a weird tone but I didn't really think much of it.

"Yup see ya."

I head to my locker and open it to no notes this morning. Well I think today might be a good day. I get my stuff for my classes today since we two separate schedule days yesterday was an A day so today would be a B day with totally different classes.

RING!

There's the bell for homeroom. I head there and everyone is sitting in their seats not doing anything this disturbs me because there is always something going on in homeroom. I go and sit in my seat in the back of the room and get stares from everyone on the way there.

Homeroom doesn't last too long and before I know it I'm headed for English with Ms. Potts I don't really like English class because we are always preparing for writting essays and the funny thing is the essay that we are writting in English is also about the Holocaust but it has a different question sadly. But also because Toothianna is in the class as well. I am not looking forward to being there today.

I get to class and sit in my seat and begin to do my Do Now. I finish just in time to see a boy walk in. He had hair the colour of snow and eyes the colour of ice he was of medium height and a strong build. He wore a dark blue hoodie and brown cargo pants. This boy looked like the one from my dreams.

He walks up to Ms. Potts and introduces himself. Ms. Potts then introduces him to the class and assigns him a seat by Toothianna. Great just another unsuspecting person who will be corrupted by Toothianna. Today just got a little bit worse, but it isn't terrible yet. He goes and sits down.

"Hi I'm Toothianna. What's your name?" She asked while she puffed out her breasts in her low low neckline shirt.

"Um I'm Jack. Jack Frost."

"Well Jack Frost welcome to Fantasy High I hope you have a pleasureable experience here." She said very lustfully making Jack shift in his seat uncomfortably.

God Toothianna and you call me a whore. Whatever. goes over the Do Now and we work on the outline for our essay and start the rough draft. By the end of class I have my rough draft 3/4 of the way done.

RING!

Time for Digital Literacy with Mr. Sherman. He teaches us how to use programs like Microsoft Word and Excel. I get there and log on to the computer and begin my assignments. Today we are doing things with Excel typing in formulas and finding values of workers and how much overtime pay they are getting.

Funny thing is that Jack is in this class too. He walks up to me and asks

"Hey does anyone sit here?"

He pointed to the seat next to me. I shook my head and he sat down. He logged on the computer and began his assginments as well. Jack then suddenly turns to me and asks

"Are in the other class with me as well?"

"Ya I am. My name is Elsa, don't worry about remembering it though."

"Why wouldn't I? That would only be the polite thing to do."

"I don't have many friends because no body likes me. And if you plan on hanging out with Toothianna you won't even remember who I am. So it won't matter."

"I know I'm new and everything but honestly, I don't exactly like Toothianna. She tries to show off too much and uses her body to get guys too easy."

"Wow. You have to be the first guy to have resisted the boob show."

"Ya well I just came from a school that had alot of girls like that so I became immune you could call it."

I laughed "That's great terminology. Well we should get our work done before starts yelling at us for talking."

"That's a great idea Elsa."

And with that we didn't talk at all for the rest of the period.

RING!

Time for Biology with Ms. Honey-Lemon she was a bit of a socialy awkward potato but she funny and she made class interesting every single day. Today we were covering genetics, doing Punnett squares. It was a little confusing because the way she had worded the questions was weird so I didn't really grasp it at first. The thing about Biology is that the period is sooooooo long! It goes on forever. And to make it even worse everyone I hate is in there. Ariel, Belle, Cinderella, Jasmine, and Toothianna. Surprisingly so was Jack.

At the end of class it was time for lunch but today Ms. Honey-Lemon had a sub who had left the room and so every person who I despised walked up to me and surrounded me.

"So I heard you and your sister had a little heart-to-heart yesterday. How sweet!" Ariel said

"Ya you even went as far as to say you loved her and admitted that it hurt when she told you to go die. Well she isn't lying you so totally should stupid ice bitch." Belle chimed in.

But that wasn't even the worst one. The worst one came from Toothianna.

"You told your sister that you would protect her? Well your not doing a very good job now are you ice whore? No its more like she calls you names and she destroys you on the inside. So what do do? You go and cut yourself like the emo bitch you are. Get over yourself and grow some or go jump off the roof, slit your wrists, or hang yourself, I don't care which just go die!"

After that I just sat there shocked and broken beyond repair. Not one of them were there. Not one of them should know what went on last night at our house. That means only one person could have told them.

Anna.

I couldn't feel more betrayed.

How could she do this to me?

I trusted her.

I opened up to her.

I let her know how I felt.

How could she just betray me like that?

Why do I still love her after what she did?

We're sister for fuck sake! We share the same blood!

I grab my stuff with tears in my eyes. I rush out the door but as I turn the corner I see Jack standing by the door. I could tell by the shocked look on his face that he heard every single word said to me.

"Elsa, are you alright?"

"NO Jack I'm not! I just found out my own sister is a traitor to her flesh and blood and she had her 'friends' help with it! I can't take this anymore." And with that I storm down the hallway towards my locker.

I throw my stuff into my locker keep my backpack on my back and slam my locker shut.

"Elsa! Wait up!"

Shit! It was Jack once again.

"What do you want Jack?" I asked with my voice cracking with tears.

"I don't know what the hell is going on, why those girls said that to you or why you said you can't take it anymore but I want to help you. I want to make sure you are going to be ok."

"Look. I just met you today and i don't even trust my own sister so you can understand why I'm not going to trust a complete stranger. I am going home and I may or may not be back tomorrow it all depends on what happens tonight. So goodbye Jack I'll see you around maybe."

"Wait! Don't go!"

"I have to Jack I can't stay here any longer today. I don't know what will happen if I do."

And I turn around and run away with Jack calling me to come back.

I get home and I turn the key in the lock throw the door open, slam it shut, lock it, and run upstairs. I get to my room and throw my bag by my bed. I then forcefully take off the light blue sweate and rip off the bandages on my wrists and reach for my razor. I pierce the skin and immeadiatly feel the blood pooling on my skin. I cut deeper then I've ever cut before and it feels so good.

I feel like if i just push a little harder then I could end it all.

I could end it all with one swift movement.

But then I think of what would become of Anna. The only reason we still have our house instead of living with foster families is that our parents were very wealthy and said in their Will that if they were to die before we were grown and out of the house that their money was to keep us together.

If I were to kill myself then Anna would be put in a foster family and she wouldn't do very well in the foster system.

Then again I'm doing all of this because of Anna. If she hadn't said anything to those bitches then everything would be just fine!

What's stopping me from ending everthing right now?

I still love Anna even though she just betrayed my trust. I still love her even though she is dating someone horrible. I still love her even though she makes my life a living hell.

"DAMNIT!"

I make a few more deepish cuts and some that are very small. I then bandage them very well and go back into my room lay under my covers and cried. I cried harder than I ever have before and that saying something because I cry almost everyday.

I hear the front door open. God this day just got worse.

Anna is home. And she will more than likely come in and make it even worse.

I hear someone coming up the stairs and down the hall. Then right outside my door.

The handle to my door opens and in steps the Devil's spawn herself.

"Hello Elsa. I see you took my little surprise very well."

"Ya if that's what you call it."

"When I didn't see you at lunch I knew that the girls had done a fantastic job."

When I didn't say anything she just continued.

"I hope you didn't think the talk we had yesterday had cleared everything up."

When I started to cry again she saw the sheet start to shake and just continued to talk.

"Oh you did? Oh I'm so sorry that I led you on to believe that. Well i have a date with Hans later and I have to get ready. Oh did I mention I love you big Sissy!" She said with no empathy whatsoever.

If I thought I was crying hard before that was nothing compared to the heartbreak I was feeling right then.

I looked and saw that it was only 4 o'clock and so I was just so far from giving any fucks that I curled up under the covers and cried my self to sleep.

I had a dream even worse than the others.

*DREAM*

I was standing on the roof of the school in an outfit similar to the one I was wearing today. I stepped up on the edge and saw the three story fall amd anticipated it. Then out of nowhere my arm was grabbed and there was the boy with the snow white hair.

"Let go of my arm Jack!"

"NO! I love you!"

"I can't keep going on like this Jack! I can't live like this anymore! So please let me go."

"Never."

I think he forgot I had another hand because he wasn't expecting me to reach up and slap him in the face shocking him and he released my other arm which I took my chance and ran and jumped off the roof.

I heard Jack yell.

"NOOOOOOO!"

The last thing I felt was the wind whipping through my hair and I closed my eyes as I fell into oblivion.

Then all there was was blackness.

There was nothing.

No pain.

No suffering.

Just peace and oblivion.

(A/N: So here is the end of chapter 3! I got a lot of reviews and I was so happy! Thank you to all who followed and favourited and even more to those who reviewed! And a special thanks to my friend ashleycappy99 for helping with some of the teachers names and how to get the plot moving! Well if you have any ideas or opinions then please review and if I like it then I may just include it in the story. Until next update BYE!)


	4. Hans's Impulses

(A/N): Hey sorry for not updating in what was it like a month or so? Yikes! That's a long time to keep you guys hanging! Well lets not waste anymore time with this and on to the chapter!

WARNING: THERE IS VERY MATURE CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE PLEASE DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER!

CHAPTER 4

Funny thing depression is. It makes us do and think about a lot of things. I had gone to bed super early last night but I don't care I'm still exhausted and I slept in until noon. I wasn't hungry whatsoever.

I got up go to my bathroom. After I finish using it I was looking at myself in the mirror. My ugly platinum blonde hair was messy and dull. My blue eyes were red and swollen from crying last night and a little this morning. That made me want to take a shower

I get in the shower and put on some music. I put on my Breaking Benjamin/Evanescence playlist. I have a wide variety of artists that like but I'm just not in the mood to listen to them. The song that comes on is one of my favourites. My Immortal and I sing along.

*I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

'Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light

Now I'm bound to the life you left behind

Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all fears

And I held your hands through all of these years

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all your fears

And I held your hand through all these years*

When the song ended I was crying all over again. I'm not sure why but that song everytime it gets me reduced to tears.

I decide to release some more hurt and anguish. I grab my razor of the millionth time and slip it across my wrists, drag it across my thigh, on my stomach, and finally under m breasts. There was so much pain but watching the blood pool and drip down my pale skin made it feel better for some reason. I always want to feel like this. I went on like this for about five more minutes.

I got out of the shower rung out my hair and put it in a messy bun and walked into my room. I lay down on my bed naked because I didn't care anymore. I turned on the TV to some random channel.

I didn't even realize I fell asleep.

*DREAM*

I woke up in my room with my hair dry and braided. I don't remember doing that. And my TV was off as well. I sure as well didn't do that. I suddenly see my door open and in the doorway stands Hans. He is looking at me weirdly. I try to move away from him but I can't move. I'm tied to my bed and I'm NAKED!

Hans closes the door and makes his way over to my bed and climbs on top of me. He begins kissing my neck and makes his way towards my breasts. I feel disgusted by his touch. How can Anna like this?

Hans then sucks on my breast and even though he is disgusting and I don't like him at all I moan. He takes it as a god thing and continues to suck and nibble at my breasts. Then he begins to go lower down my stomach kissing my body on the way down.

"I've always wanted to do this with you Elsa. Your sister may be good in bed but I've always wanted you. Mmmmm. This feels so good doesn't it?"

He says that as he reaches my womanhood and licks it! I moan again. God damnit! My body says that this feels good while my mind is saying no.

"Hans stop!"

"No Elsa. I will take your body for my own."

"Please no please stop!"

He doesn't even regard that he heard me. Damnit! He is raping me and there's nothing I can do! Where is Anna when you need her?

Hans is still licking my womanhood but goes farther when he sticks his tongue inside me. I gasp and moan this feels so good but so bad at the same time. He thrusts his tongue in and out, in out, lick, in out, in out, lick. He repeats this process until I feel a weird hot building sensation coming from my lower region. Then out of nowhere an orgasm hits me and I scream out in pleasure and disgust I am disgusted with myself. Damn natural reflexes!

I think this is over until I see Hans stripping down. He positions himself at my entrance and rubs the tip of his manhood on me.

"Are you a virgin Elsa?"

"Yes! Now get away from me!"

I was thrashing before trying to get away but I now am really trying to get away. He smacks me, but I didn't care I want him to get away from me. He hits me again and I'm dazed for a few seconds.

"I do hope you won't do that again. I want to enjoy this while it lasts."

I was dizzy long enough for him to stick his manhood into my entrance and broke my hymen. I screamed out in pain it was the worst pain I have ever felt in my whole life. And the worst part is that he didn't even stop. This was one of the worst things to happen to me. By the time he was done and pulled out I was beyond hysterics.

Hans then jerked off onto my stomach.

"Ahh. I very much enjoyed this Elsa. Maybe we can do this again sometime"

He laughed as he got dressed and just walked away without untying me.

*END OF DREAM*

I woke up still naked under my covers and my pillow soaked with tears. I looked at the clock on my bedside table and it said 8:25pm. Damn, I fell asleep somewhere around 2:10. I felt a little hungry so I got dressed and walked downstairs, made myself a PBJ and got a glass of milk and went back upstairs.

I turned on my TV watched the evening news, while I ate my food. When I was finished I put my plate and glass on my bedside table. I picked up my tablet and played minecraft for a while.

By the time I was tired it was 4:52 in the morning. I turned off my TV, turned on some music and fell asleep immediately Lucky for me I had no dreams.

(A/N): So I wrote this a while ago back in June when I still had school. It was a pretty intense chapter if I do say so myself! So I would love to hear what you thought of this chapter, so please review and if you are a new reader please follow and review my story. Thank you for reading! I hope to update again soon! (And by 'soon' I don't mean in another month...hopefully)


End file.
